


But tonight I’m loving you

by Oducchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya’s fingers are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But tonight I’m loving you

Noya’s fingers are nice. Long, slender and thin, with tiny little calluses over his fingertips. They’re awesome, when they curl, when they reach the ball, when they toss it in the air, when they save the day and the score.  
Noya’s fingers are nice. Sleek and slippery with lube, just a little cold, gently teasing his hole and then sliding inside, carefully, slowly. They twist and curl and scissor, and they rub all the right spots, and they’re so, _so damn_ good he squirms helplessy, trying to struggle with those overwhelming whaves of pleasure that run from his spine to his belly to his cock, over and over, ‘till is mind is blank and blazing with _want_ and _need_. He tries,he does, but it’s too much, so he surrender.  
Noya’s fingers are nice, they’re inside him, and it’s perfect, so he came with Noya’s name dripping from his lips like a prayer and a high-pitched moan shaking his lungs like a purr.


End file.
